Awkward Friendship
by Too.Lazed.Too.Tired
Summary: Huey wasn't going to forget how Ming broke his arm, Jazmine wasn't going to forget how astounding that game of dodgeball was, Ming wasn't going to forget about Jazmine's...odd-behavior. This is a three shot with a crappy summary. C:


If it was one thing little Jazmine Dubois would _never ever _forget; it had been the 'epic' game of kickball between Huey and that...And that…-"…" She had pouted, desperately trying to remember just _who_ Huey had been playing up against within final round. If Jazmine had remembered correctly, it had been a young Asian, no doubted Chinese, girl. Probably around both her and Huey's age.

Unfortunately, it felt as though the China-Girl's physical attributes were locked away from the mulatto's , _why_ would Jazmine never forget that moment? Out of all moments she had witnessed Huey in?Well, let's just forget about how the supposedly indestructible ball had been destroyed by Huey's powerful will, force, and determination, also, screw the fact part of the game field was slightly destructed…It was his 's arm had been , the young Revolutionary was 'busy' with various hospital visits as well as getting 'plenty-of-rest' at home.

With such a 'tight-schedule' he had no time to see her at it had been a month, now.

A _awful_-long-heart-aching-entire-_month_. Jazmine desperately longed to see and play with Huey once again. And also, without the afro-sporting boy…the more innocent child had no other friends to play ; Jazmine could've checked up on Huey to see how he had been doing, but she had _obstacles_ to over-come.

One of these obstacles had been Riley.

_'Dayum.'_

Flickering his eyes over the mulatto girl that stood on his doorstep, Riley put on a deep scowl, 'Why Huey wanna see yo' ass? He TRYNA get some rest!'

Afterwards, his grandfather yelled at him for being rude to the nice and sweet child.

But, Jazmine didn't know _why_ Riley would say such a thing though. Huey had loved seeing her! However, Jazmine would _not _allow that lingering memory wasn't gonna bother Jazmine today!

Hopping up the steps to the Freeman's house with her favorite rag-doll in hand, Jazmine happily hummed a small tune. You see, today, Jazmine had planned on visiting Huey for the first time since the accident. She hoped that he could come out and play with her, and, if not play, then he and she could've just sat by that; 'big-tree-on-the-hill'…-

Now, Jazmine in particular _didn't_ enjoy talking, half of the time she had no clue what or who the frauds in the government were as Huey had spoken...but, she would still be happy. She would've just been happy due to the fact she was with Huey.

**Knock-Knock**

The ten year old girl then threw her arms behind her back, awaiting for someone to answer the door. "BOY, GET THE DOOR!" Jazmine puckered in her lips; that had been their Granddad's voice.

"NO, WHY I GOT TO?"

That had been -ugh- Riley's.

Jazmine's once curious expression shifted into a worried one; wondering if _anyone_ would finally come to the door. Then finally, she heard a soft sigh.

"_If you two are just gonna keep arguing, then, I guess I'll get it…"_

The door moved back, Jazmine's green orbs lit up.

Firmly arched eyebrows…

A deep scowl…

Insanely high afro…

Never had Jazmine's eyes been so bright. "Huey~!" the naive child happily exclaimed, joyfully throwing her arms around the mature boy.

Huey blinked at the sudden action, wondering just _what_ had happened. He was finding himself staring at two golden puffballs that bounced in front of his face, also, he couldn't move around…She was hugging him.

Huey sighed in distress, "Uh…Jazmine?"

To be honest, it had almost been nice; not seeing the girl for a full _solid_ month…but…ah well, now.

"Hi Huey~!" Jazmine's tan-ish cheeks began to slightly redden, "I'm…I'm so happy to see you~!"

Huey put his eyebrows into a concerned knit, "I…ugh…" he grudgingly stared back into her eyes, "...happy to see you, too….I guess?"

"So how's your wrist~?" Jazmine piped, head tilting to the side. Huey stared back, more skeptically however,

"You mean my _arm_?"

"Uh…" Jazmine pondered over the difference between his wrist and arm, "Sure~!"

Once again, the young revolutionary let out a sigh, he flickered his eyes over the ever-troublesome wound. "It's okay…I guess..."

Jazmine gasped, sounding amazed or something such as that. Huey really didn't care or notice too much.

Without much thought, she leant her face into his personal space, "So does that mean we ca-"

Huey gritted his teeth down; Riley _had_ mentioned something like Jazmine being on the lookout for him. Remembering this, Huey firmly stared at her, "I'm busy today."

Jazmine's once vibrant aura toned down; pulling her face back from his, "Busy…?"

The mulatto girl stared at the afro-wearing boy with sad green orbs, lips poked out as well. Huey had actually disliked when his little female friend had been like this, "Yeah…busy." Just for her, he let his scowl ease slightly, "Gotta get groceries."

Amazingly, this had actually _livened up _Jazmine. "Groceries, Huey?" she had giggled, "But…but getting those are what GROWN-UPS do!"

And once again, Huey groaned; patience growing thinner and thinner. "If I don't do it…" he began, coldly shooting a glance to his younger brother and elderly grandfather, "_Nobody_ will."

Jazmine didn't seem to notice this, more so thinking about something else…

"So. I better get...-"

"OKAY THEN, HUEY~!"

Huey's would-be-comment was cut off, once again, he stared at the blonde-ish girl.

Cutely, Jazmine extended her arms with a joyful smile present upon her face, "I'll come help too~!"

"…" Huey had wanted to say something to her, but, he wasn't sure just _what_.

"Oh, oh Huey~!"

Without hesitation, she revealed to him…-

The eerily smiling rag doll.

"And Mrs. Pretty can come too~!"

Huey's facial features strained even _more_, but, he shrugged it off, "Fine, fine."

Jazmine skipped aside, getting out of the slightly taller boy's way. Huey took the time to glance at her before focusing the inside of his home, "Granddad! Riley! I'm goin' out!"

"HEY BOY, DON'T FORGET 'BOUT MY MAGAZINES!"

"YEA HUEY, N' WHILE YOU OUT, CAN YOU PICK ME UP A-"

Huey slammed the door closed before Riley could even finish. "AY MAN, DAT'S COLD!"

Rolling his eyes at his sibling's ignorance, he once again stared at the wide-eyed girl, "C'mon Jazmine." He progressed his way past her, handling the duty of grocery shopping greatly, "And we can't be foolin' around."

Jazmine merely giggled into her hands, "Kay Huey~!"

It had truly felt real good to reunite with her opposite-of-her-friend again.

*^*

Her grandfather hadn't been _entirely_ mad about the game being lost. In fact, from what she had managed to see, while briefly speaking with Mr. Wuncler; her grandfather had seemed like he could care _less_ about the game's loss.…however, it had been a biased thing.

Very biased.

All and all, Mr. Long-Dou _had_ been disappointed within his young granddaughter. She could've-…no…_should've_, done better in the tournament. To the local eye, everyone would've saw the whole entire thing as; 'spectacular.'

The young Chinese girl had gotten her leg broken during the game, The young African American boy had gotten his arm broken. Things such as that usually _don't _happen in a mere game of dodgeball, but, Mr. Long-Dou could see past that. He, along with the various other trainers, had taught and raised Ming to be the best of the best.

They hadn't been any ordinary trainers either, they had been the best of the best. Surely, Huey Freeman, a boy from the 'rough-side-of-Chicago' hadn't gone through the same 'training' she had undergone in her much more younger years. Therefore, losing against him…with such a injury…-

Ming remembered how her grandfather had stared at her, with such cold eyes and hateful scowl. He insulted his granddaughter time and time again, for just a moment it appeared as though he wanted to lay his hands on her when she attempted speaking back. The elder had hesitated though, shaking his head in disapproval and exiting the room. Due to this, Ming promised herself she'd do better.

Much, much better.

The China-girl sighed, carefully putting her crutches down and eying over the damned injury that prevented her from going back to her homeland China, her leg was gradually getting better, yes, and within a few weeks, she'd surely be going back to China.

But to be stuck in this little American suburb...

Ming sighed, tilting her head back and looking to the sky, "Perhaps…"

A lone bird soared.

"Perhaps if Huey hadn't known Chinese then…"

"Jazmine." A familiar voice pierced her ears, "Jazmine, I told you we can't fool around."

A giggle fallowed, "Sorry Huey~!"

Ming's heart pounded, her mouth gaped open.

Huey…Huey Freeman had been closely among her, she could spot him out through the crowd of joyous shoppers by just his afro and serious expression. A small girl had been by his side as well, having bright green eyes and fair skin, but Ming hadn't been entirely sure on just who _she _had been.

They were coming closer…The little Chinese girl wondered what to do? Retreat, perhaps?

No…everyone in the plaza seemed to be in joyful packs of crowds, and by-passing adults were trying to get to the closest lunch spot not caring who they had bumped into.

If Ming, a little ten year old girl with a broken leg tried to quickly make her way past them she'd truly fail.

"Ooh~!" Jazmine gawked, her eyes brightening at the mere simple sight of a small keychain in the shape of a pony's head, "Huey, can I get this~? Pleeaassee?"

Ming gasped; they were getting closer.

"Jazmine…" Huey stared down at the much more carefree girl, and the carefree girl had smiled back at him, continuing to giggle for a reason Huey had been very unsure of. Meanwhile, Ming tried to make her escape, however, lacking 'proper-legs' to move with, she stumbled down onto the ground, a small yelp emitting after-wards. Jazmine and Huey both turned their attention towards the fallen Asian female, finally acknowledging her presence.

"Huey...!" Jazmine quickly looked to the afro-sporting boy, her once giggly-and-happy persona shifting into a more concerned one, "Huey let's help her!"

There wasn't a reply, yet, Huey's eyes seemed to be glued to Ming, and his usual scowl…

It had seemed more…Angry?

Wordlessly, the mini-revolutionary continued to stare down the fallen girl; the girl who had been the reason of his broken arm.

Jazmine puckered in her lips seeing Ming weakly try to regain her balance, obviously, the Chinese girl had been in pain; making the wrong movements within her condition apparently. Nervously, Jazmine turned to Huey, he _still_ wasn't doing or saying anything about the situation, which made Jazmine feel even more worried.

So, hesitantly, the naïve girl made her first steps, advancing towards Ming. Jazmine could've sworn she heard Huey grumble and try to tell her to come back to him, but, it wasn't visible enough to clearly hear.

"H-hello~!"

Jazmine put on a bright smile, trying to hide her nervousness. Ming stared back, her fingers clinching down onto the concrete; bruising themselves.

"DO..." Jazmine gulped nervously, tempting to make her voice sound calm and soothed towards Ming, "Do you need some help?" Kindly, she extended her hand towards her.

Ming stared over Jazmine's appearance, her hair seemed to be the seem 'texture' of Huey's Freeman's, just with a different color. And her skin tone hadn't been either 'dark' or 'white'…it was almost questioning.

It was almost as though Ming could tell Jazmine was a truly kind-hearted girl; a rarity of some sorts. And overall, Jazmine seemed to be the opposite of her. Shoving all pride aside, Ming shakily took Jazmine's hand, and, with the mulatto's help; she had been risen off of the ground.

Jazmine flashed her another sweet smile to Ming, causing the stubborn China girl to look to the ground with a pout.

It felt as long as she had been within the new strange girl's presence, Ming's pride was dying even more and more. Yet, it'd be rude if she hadn't said something to her...

Sighing, she opened her mouth, "Thank…"

"Jazmine." Still carrying his cold exterior, Huey approached the two females; attention entirely focused upon Jazmine, "I told you, we couldn't be foolin' around."

"But...but Huey!" Jazmine whimpered, "She needed…-!"

"…" frowning, Ming sensed Huey's hostility towards her. Her expression stiffening just as his had did,

"Hello, Huey Freeman."

"Ming."

Icily, the two ten year olds glared at one another.

Jazmine blinked, oblivious to the icy tension, and yet, she put on a smile. "You two know…-umpfh!"

Huey gripped Jazmine by her arm, dragging the mulatto away from Ming,

"Huey, Huey, what are you doing? Let go of me!" she whined, her feet kicking.

"Jazmine!" He frowned, "We DON'T have time for all of this...!"

"But, but, Huey!"

"…" The China girl remained silent as she watched the two fade farther and farther away into the swarm of people.

If it was one thing Ming would never forget, it was the look Jazmine had given her as she managed to get in a tiny second glance.

TBC

o-oh god, I get the feeling that this is so FAIL. XD; it could've seriously came out better with grammar n' all, I'm sure. But I really needed/wanted to get this posted up. And my life anymore…I have my ups…and my downs. XD; Ugh, if I get some reviews I'll seriously fix it up more. I KNOW I had some notes to say about this story, but my mind's not workin' right as of now, b-but the next chapter is revolved around Ming. =o

ALSO, This is Maria33 a.k.a. Rei Uzumaki's new account, there's nothin' goin' on here expect for Boondocks fics~ Cause you see, I'm too tired, and far too lazy nowadays, WHICH LEAD TO THIS SUPAH LAME SCREENNAME~! W

I hope you enjoyed this though…or somehow managed to enjoy it. XD N-next chapter will be better. I promise.


End file.
